The present invention relates generally to cellular mobile communications systems, and more particularly to such a system operating during handoffs.
With conventional cellular mobile communication system, unique frequencies are allocated to each cell site. In addition to the transmitter and receivers operating at the allocated frequencies, each cell site is provided with as many receivers as there are neighboring cell sites for receiving signals from mobile terminals for controlling handoffs. One shortcoming of the conventional system is that the number of such receivers is several times greater than the number of receivers operating at the allocated frequencies.